


The Day of the Dead

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Día de Muertos, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Photographer Castiel, Road Trips, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean meets someone on a road trip to Mexico.Day 28 Prompt: Ride + "The Deep"





	The Day of the Dead

Ride + “The Deep” 

Dean needed to get away from everything before he went off the deep end. Sam had been riding him pretty hard lately. “Dean you’re 35 and you’ve never had a serious relationship. You need to settle down and find someone to share your life with.” He could hear his moose of a brother in his head as though he were riding along with him right now in Baby’s passenger seat.

Then there was Bobby. “You need to find a man or a women to settle down with. I want more grandchildren, damn it.” The old coot acted like a hard ass but in reality he was a big softy. No matter the excuses Dean made from the fact that Sam and Eileen were having their second child and wasn’t that enough for him. His Uncle Bobby gave him the same bitch face and called him an idgit.

So Dean took two weeks off from work, told Sam to pick up his mail and hit the open road in his beloved ’67 Impala. When his father was alive they had traveled almost every backroad of the continental United States. Dean needed a new experience so he headed south for the Mexican border. He crossed the border just as the sun was starting to set on October 30. He drove aimlessly for a few hours until he happened onto a small town with a hotel. He was too tired to pay much attention to where he was. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When Dean finally got moving the next morning, it was nearly lunch. When he went out in search of coffee and something to eat, he noticed there was quite a bit of commotion going on in the small town. “What’s going on?” Dean asked the concierge as he walked by.

The women behind the countered answered simply, “Día de Muertos.” Dean gave her a confused look. “It’s the preparations for Day of the Dead, Sir. The day we celebrate and revere our dead.”

“It’s Halloween back home. Kind of reminds me of that.” Dean remarked staring out the window.

The lady rolled her eyes. “It is very different Sir.” She huffed and went back to her paper work.

Dean decided to take his leave before he made her mad. He spent most of his day roaming the city, sampling the food, and watching all the commotion. That night as he was walking back to his hotel, he passed a cemetery. It was filled with people singing and candles were light everywhere. He found it beautiful and moving.

He noticed a man and a women taking pictures. The man was about Dean’s height, in the low light his hair appeared to be blacked but Dean thought it was probably dark brown and messed up liked he just rolled out of bed after a wild night of sex. The lady with him was much shorter with short red hair cut in a pixie. She was taking notes as the man took pictures.

Dean couldn’t help it, he was curious. He walked over, “Hey could I ask what you are doing?”

“We are taking pictures for an article in the National Geographic Magazine.” the redhead said barely looking at Dean.

“That’s really cool.” Dean said as he watched the man snap more pictures. The man had really nice hands.

“Yes. Día de Muertos is a beautiful and sacred holiday.” The man behind the camera said finally turning to look at Dean. The man voice was deep and sexy but that paled in comparison to his unnatural blue of his eyes. They seemed to look straight into Dean’s soul.

“Yes… it’s interesting.” Dean stuttered. “I’m Dean.”

“I’m Charlie and this is Castiel.” Charlie said smiling at Dean.

“You guys a couple?” Dean asked with his fingers crossed that they were not.

Charlie held her hand over her mouth suppressing a laugh. “God no… I’m his assistant. My wife Dorothy is back home in Austin. Castiel here is single and needs to mingle.” Charlie said arching her brow at Dean.

“Is that so?” Dean said trying for his most charming smile.

“Charlie.” Castiel growled out in warning.

“Hey boss man I think he is interested and even though I am only into girls, he’s gorgeous. We are pretty much done here so I am going to back up the equipment and you are going to go with Dean here and get more acquainted.” Charlie said pushing Castiel away from the camera.

Castiel looked nervously between Charlie and Dean. You could see when he finally realized he was outnumbered. He sighed and began to walk away. Dean followed after him like a puppy. “Where are we headed Cas?” Dean asked trying to keep up.

Castiel stopped and gave Dean a curious look but finally said, “There is a bar just up the street. I think I’m going to need a drink.” 

“What’s the matter Cas? Do I make you nervous?” Dean asked cockily.

“Nervous… no…” Castiel trailed off as he looked Dean from head to toe. The look on Castiel’s face could only be described one way… Hungry. Dean shivered at the promise that look held. 

Once Castiel had a few drinks he loosened up. That night he supremely rocked Dean’s world. Dean ended up staying for three more days while Castiel and Charlie finished their shoot. Charlie drove back to Austin on her own. Castiel rode back with Dean to Dallas for a week of hot sex.

Six month later Dean packed up his car and headed to Austin to move in with Castiel. They married the year after that.

~~ 7 Years Later ~~

Castiel was driving Dean nuts! “Are you sure we packed everything we are going to need for Emma?” Castiel said again brandishing his many lists at Dean. They were packing up to spend Christmas with Sam, Eileen, their five kids, and Bobby.

“Yes, I’ve checked and double checked, Sweetheart.” Dean said looking down at their eight month old daughter who was having tummy time on a blanket in the floor. “We are all set to leave at 6am to head to Dallas.” Dean added then kissed Cas on the forehead.

“I can’t wait to see the twins. Eileen’s picture from Halloween showed just how much they have grown. Can’t believe they are already two.” Castiel said in awe. Castiel turned out to love children. They were already making plans to have another baby with a surrogate. This time Castiel would be the biological father. Dean didn’t care if it were a boy or girl but he really wanted a child with blue eyes like Cas.

“Bobby said the same about Emma’s pictures I sent him from Halloween. He sent me a picture of the toy chest he made for her for Christmas along with the many other things he got her. Man’s going to spoil her rotten.” Dean said smiling down at Emma.

“He is a good grandfather. At first I thought he didn’t like me you know?” Castiel said pulling Dean over to the couch.

“He’s just gruff. He absolutely adores you.” Dean said laying his hand on Castiel’s chest.

“I know that now. He calls me at least once a week. I think he likes me more than you.” Castiel teased.

“You’re probably right.” Dean sighed. 

“Love you.” Castiel said carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Love you too.” Dean replied as he enjoyed being in his husbands arms.

He would always be grateful to Día de Muertos to helping him find the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


End file.
